Impure
Impures (不純 Impures) ''also known as ''Vampires, ''are supernaturally reanimated corpses, born twice, that feed on the living, especially human blood. Impures are one of the supernatural species that are later founded in the ninja world that only exist in the ''Naruto Tales ''Novel. Creation Humans who have been bitten by an impure will only result to unconsciousness or internal bleeding. Although there are some situations where in a newborn might be in a state of aggression, leading in sudden death. The nature of the human blood is irrelevant, however a person must be dead in order for the spirit to be brought back in the living. Upon the mortal death, the victim's body must be sustained with a vampire's blood within 24 hours or they'll decapacitate quickly and die. The corpse will then be subjected into a transition, since the vampire blood in their system will heal any fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Thus, the ninja shall recieve a curse-mark on the right side of their neck. It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and fairy-nins can be turned into vampires that would darken their magic. Werewolves and Ninja hounds are immune to vampire blood. History Kabuto first practiced enhancing the ''curse mark, ''by collecting his master's ruins. He studied the whole process of elements and was able to develop the second type of the curse--the impures. Although the experiment failed him, he sought out to gather kunoichis with different types of nature harness and succeeded. Temari Retrieval Arc. During a homecoming celebration of the Kazekage in Suna, an eighteen-year-old girl mysteriously disappeared the next morning. Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Yamato and Choji were chosen for this S-rank mission and went out to find her. At some point of January in ''The Next Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi was currently experimenting on five impures who were binded with the curse in order to upgrade it into Stage II. Three of them died, leaving the remaining two. One became feral and died. The last, fortunately, was named Temari. '' Temari was later rescued by the people of Konoha and got disposed of the curse. Wakana Arc. The research with the blood-drinking demons has encouraged Kabuto to go even further downward to his experiments, due to the fact that Temari's was a success. In ''Do not go gentle, ''Sakura was shown stealing blood to feed Kabuto's prisoners. In ''Sasuke Love Song, both Sasuke and Sakura were tasked in locating a ten-year-old orhpaned girl in Otogakure. They found her, but she was mute and Sakura decided to name her Wakana. When she came back, Wakana was already a vampire and she would have fed on her if Sasuke hadn't intervened. Her visit in Konohagakure made her lose control for blood and accidently killed Ino in the end. Ino was turned later on, the start of the increasing rate of them impures. Physiology Blood is the main component of an impure's diet--according to Kabuto, the reason why vampires crave for blood is to symbolize Orochimaru's way of provoking lower ninjas. Kabuto also studied the basic structures of his Chakra Cards in order to know the weaknesses of nature. If an impure fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will slowly peel from their skin(similar to the Reanimation Jutsu). ''Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire's thirst, but it will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationally until they finally give into their bloodlust.Due to their acute sense, an impure can detect whether a person has consumed alchohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and will leave them with a bad aftertaste. Nature Vampires are dangerously savage and cold-blooded ninjas. They hiss growl, lay their fangs in order to scare their prey. Like ordinary people, vampires haven't lost the ability to ''feel ''their emotions, (love, hatred, envy, etc.) although based from Ino's experience newborn impures will forget every compassion they've felt in the past and fall for the first person they'd catch sight of. They do not have normal heartbeats yet they need their heart to function the movements of their body. Whenever an impure is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, love, happiness, etc.) their fangs are immediately shown from their lips. Their canine teeths are most likey their trademarks, giving them more predatory look to threaten their prey. Category:Species Category:Supernatural